Last Request
by mellaadpi
Summary: N/S. What happens when Sara agrees to a deathbed promise? Written by adpi24 & mellanella. Please R & R.
1. Chapter One

Last Request  
  
Authors: Brianna (adpi24) and Mel (MellaNella)  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Except Hannah.  
  
Chapter 1 written by Brianna  
  
AN: Okay I replaced the quotation marks with what looks like apostrophes. I'm hoping that this change will allow less of those annoying symbols to occur when posting on ff.net.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Chapter One  
  
Sara waited impatiently at the airport. She was standing outside security with dozens of other people waiting to pick up family or friends. She looked up over the crowd and saw who she was looking for. It was hard to miss the girl's long blonde hair. She was wearing a red tank top and blue jeans, her normal style. She looked around and spotted Sara.  
  
'Sara!' the girl called out to her.  
  
'Hannah!' Sara yelled back and ran over to her. She had been looking forward to her cousin coming for a while and now she was finally here. Sara was so happy to see Hannah, she ran up to her and embraced her in a warm hug. The two women finally pulled apart and Sara spoke up.  
  
'Did you check your luggage?'  
  
'Yeah, it was easier than lugging it on the plane' Hannah replied.  
  
The two women began walking towards baggage claim.  
  
'So cuz, how have you been?' Hannah asked  
  
Sara rolled her eyes at Hannah's term of 'cuz'. She couldn't see why she couldn't just say 'cousin'. She should be used to it now though, Hannah's language was a part of her personality.  
  
'I've been good. How are your parents? I feel bad because I don't keep in touch with Aunt Theresa and Uncle Jason as often as I should.'  
  
Hannah laughed at Sara's comment.  
  
'What?' Sara asked  
  
'It's just funny hearing you call my parents Aunt Theresa and Uncle Jason.'  
  
'Well Hannah, they are my aunt and uncle' Sara said knowingly  
  
'Yeah, but they're my parents. I call 'em Mom and Dad.'  
  
'Your point being' Sara replied teasingly  
  
The women arrived at baggage claim and by the overhead signs were directed to baggage claim 4, which had just started running. Sara stood back, while Hannah moved her way forward to find her luggage. After a couple of minutes Hannah pushed her way through the group with all of her stuff.  
  
'Ready?' Sara asked  
  
'Ready, let's blow this pop stand!'  
  
Sara rolled her eyes again at Hannah's wording. The women headed to the parking structure and headed out. Hannah would be rooming with Sara for the duration of her vacation.  
  
The two made small talk on the ride to Sara's apartment. It wasn't like the two of them never talked, as they were pretty good friends. It was kind of hard not to notice, Sara noted, as her phone bill was extremely high from the long-distance calls to Hannah. It wasn't often that Hannah could get away, but when she could, she stopped in for a visit, about two times a year.  
  
'Wow, nice complex.' Hannah said as Sara pulled into the apartment complex  
  
'Thanks. It's not bad. Quiet. Decent rent. All utilities covered except electric and phone.'  
  
Sara pulled her CSI assigned Tahoe into her covered parking spot and both women exited the vehicle. Sara popped the trunk and Hannah removed her bags.  
  
'My apartment is just on the other side of the building.' Sara said as she began walking. Hannah followed her.  
  
Sara opened up her apartment door and turned on the lights.  
  
Hannah looked around, surprised. 'Wow, this is really nice Sara.'  
  
'Thanks.'  
  
Hannah took in the apartment. For one thing it was immaculate. The flooring was wood, directly next to the front door was a small table where Sara threw her keys. Next to the table was a closet door, to which Hannah assumed was for coats and storage. To the left of the door was the living room, where there sat a black leather couch. In front of the couch was a beautiful black entertainment center, which held Sara's DVD player, CD player, TV, VCR along with CD's and DVD's. Hannah walked further into the apartment and noticed the hallway to her right, which she assumed led to the master bedroom. Straight in front of her was an extremely small, yet cozy dining area. The kitchen was very big, but by the looks of it, Hannah assumed it was rarely used.  
  
While Hannah was inspecting the apartment Sara checked her answering machine. Three messages. She clicked on the red button and the messages began to play.  
  
'Hi Sara, this is Aunt Theresa. Hannah didn't take her cell phone, so if you could please have her call me as soon as she gets in. You know me, worry wort. Talk to you later sweetheart. Love ya.'  
  
Sara smiled and deleted the message  
  
'Hannah, call your mom.' Sara yelled.  
  
'Okay.' Hannah yelled back from somewhere in the apartment.  
  
'This message is for Sara Sidle. This is Renee from Discover. We are pleased to inform you that you have been approved for a Discover Platinum-- '  
  
Sara deleted the message before the woman had a chance to continue  
  
'I take it you don't want a Discover Platinum?' Hannah asked, surprising Sara in the process, 'Sorry didn't mean to startle you.'  
  
'It's okay, and no, I don't need a Discover Platinum.'  
  
'Hi Sara, it's Nick. I tried calling your cell, but you have it off and your voicemail doesn't seem to be working. Call me when you get this message, it's important.'  
  
Sara lifted her eyebrows in surprise. She had no idea why Nick was calling her in the first place, but she wasn't unhappy about him calling. A tiny smile formed on her lips which didn't go unnoticed by Hannah.  
  
'So.Who's Nick?' Hannah asked her.  
  
"Um." said Sara, looking for the right words. 'My coworker. Why?'  
  
'Well besides the fact that you have got a cute little smile splaying your face right now and the fact that he sounds hot, intrigues me.'  
  
'Hannah' she said blankly, revealing nothing.  
  
'Sara' Hannah said, just the same. 'Inquiring minds want to know.'  
  
'I am not involved with Nick' Sara said knowing exactly what Hannah was referring to.  
  
'Right' Hannah said, unconvinced.  
  
'I swear. You'll see tonight. I've arranged for you to come in and shadow me so you can get a better idea what the job entails.'  
  
Hannah jumped up from the chair she was sitting in and threw her arms around Sara. She had no idea that Sara was going to take her in to work with her. Sara knew that Hannah envied Sara. Hannah really wanted her job, and just completed her Masters in Forensic Science.  
  
'Thank you so much Sara, this means so much to me. I can't even comprehend how I'm ever going to repay you.'  
  
'Hannah, your family' Sara paused, picked up her cordless phone and handed it to Hannah 'You better call your mom before she has a panic attack and ends up in the hospital.'  
  
Hannah laughed at Sara's extremely accurate account of her mother and grabbed the phone from her. Hannah left the room to call her mother and Sara turned her cell phone on. She decided to give Nick a call and find out what he wanted. She pressed 5 on her cell and Nick's number came up. The phone rang a few times before he answered.  
  
'Stokes'  
  
'Hey Nick, its Sara, I just got your message. What's up?'  
  
'Hey Sara' Nick paused 'I just wanted to be the one to tell you.'  
  
'Tell me what?' Sara asked, somewhat worried  
  
'The Hanson case, remember it?'  
  
"God, how could I forget? It was the double homicide, two children, and the parents were the ones who killed them."  
  
'Yeah, anyways, I received a call from the DA today stating that the case isn't going to trial anymore.'  
  
'What! Why not?' Sara exclaimed  
  
Nick took a deep breath, 'Someone in the DA's office, were not sure who, IA is looking into it, misplaced the warrant we got to obtain items from the home. Without the warrant all the evidence we gathered isn't considered 'legal', so to speak. The judge threw the case out and the Hanson's were released and their remaining 5 children were returned to their custody.'  
  
'Oh my god.' Sara whispered. She didn't even know how to react to such damaging news.  
  
'Sar, I gotta go, I'll see you at the lab. Okay?'  
  
'Yeah.um.I'll see you tonight'  
  
Nick hung up and Sara was left standing next to her fridge staring into space when Hannah came back into the room.  
  
'Sara, are you okay?'  
  
Sara shook herself out of her stupor, 'Yeah, I'm gonna go lie down for awhile. I have to be in at 10.'  
  
Before Hannah could reply, Sara quickly left the kitchen and headed towards her bedroom, closing the door behind her.  
  
Hannah sighed, looking at the clock seeing that it was now 1:45pm.  
  
'I guess I'll go unpack and attempt to get some sleep myself' Hannah said aloud to no one in particular. With that she headed to Sara's guest bedroom/computer room. She unpacked some pajamas, changed and lay down. She was asleep within moments of her head hitting the pillow, looking forward to tonight and working with Sara. 


	2. CHapter Two

Chapter 2 written by Mel  
  
Sara woke Hannah up around 8:00. The sun had already set a while ago and the cold winter night air was just starting to set in. Hannah lived in New York City, so this was nothing to her. The girls got dressed fairly quickly, and got to the lab about a half an hour early. Sara had planned on this, so she had time to show Hannah around before shift started.  
  
After Sara had gotten Hannah a visitor's badge, the two set off, Sara giving Hannah a quick tour.  
  
"That's the break room," Sara was saying as they walked past it. "Don't mind the mess, It's always like that. Here's the DNA Lab," she said, walking in. "Hi Greg." She waved to her co-worker who's shift had started an hour before hers. "This is Hannah, my cousin. She's working on becoming a CSI."  
  
Greg looked up from the DNA he was supposed to be analyzing. "Hi," he said to her and smiled.  
  
"Hi," Hannah said to Greg. She was pulled in by his charm. Then she whispered in Sara's ear. "He's cute."  
  
Sara smiled at this. Hannah was always a big flirt. Greg had returned to his work and Hannah was watching him intently.  
  
"Well, moving on," Sara said, leading Hannah out into the hallway.  
  
"Why didn't you let me stay and talk to him?" Hannah asked.  
  
"Two reasons. Number one, he has work to do. Number two, you don't have time if you want to see the rest of the lab. Now if you really want to talk to him, you can do it after shift's over."  
  
"Oh," Hannah replied looking a little crestfallen. "Wait!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can I go in and ask him if he wants to go for a drink later?"  
  
"Sure," Sara replied, annoyed. "But make it quick."  
  
Sara stood out in the hallway leaning against the wall while Hannah went in the DNA lab again. Sara could see everything through the glass window, but she couldn't hear a thing. About a minute later, she emerged with a big grin on her face.  
  
"Yes!" she said, thrilled.  
  
"Good. You done?"  
  
"Yup," she said. She still was wearing that smile, nothing could erase it.  
  
"Okay then. Now over here is ballistics, that's the drying area, there's identification, that's the chemistry part, there's trace and QD, and that's evidence storage," Sara told her cousin, walking past each respectable part of the lab.  
  
Sara looked at her watch. "Ooh, 5 minutes 'till shift starts. Come on." They both walked back to the break room to find every member of the CSI unit there. "Hi guys. This is my cousin Hannah, and she's going to be with me tonight. Hannah, that's Grissom, Catherine, Warrick, and Nick. Hannah's training to be CSI, so help her out. She knows a lot already though."  
  
Sara looked over at her cousin. Hannah was paying no attention to Sara at all, she was staring at Nick with the same look on her face when she first laid eyes on Greg. It looked as though she couldn't decide who was better looking. She could almost see the wheels turning inside her head as to ask Nick out for a drink after words and blow off Greg. But she didn't normally do that, so she would be going with Greg tonight.  
  
"Hannah," Sara said, breaking her out of her reverie.  
  
"Oh! Yeah," she said, snapping back to the relevant conversation. "I already know a lot about crime scenes and stuff."  
  
"Well, that's good," said Grissom, getting up. "Sara, I got a new case for you. D.B. in the Mandalay Bay hotel. Victim's female, about twenty four years of age. Looks like she died by strangulation David says. Get on it."  
  
"Ok," she said to Grissom. "Any identification?"  
  
"No. Brass is still working on it."  
  
"Okay then. Come on Hannah."  
  
The two walked outside and got into one of the lab's Tahoes. Sara drove, while Hannah sat and waited impatiently.  
  
"You drive like mom." Hannah said. "Man, if I was in that seat right now I'd be at least be pushing sixty-five."  
  
"If it was my car," Sara began, "I would be too, but this is a company car, and I don't wasn't to answer questions or do paperwork if we crash because of wreck less driving."  
  
Hannah thought for a moment. "That doses make sense," She said, finally understanding. "Right."  
  
The two were quiet for a minute, then Hannah spoke up. "I see what you mean about Nick."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I see why you like him."  
  
"I don't--"  
  
"Just tell him," Hannah said, cutting Sara off. "You do and you know it. There's nothing wrong with letting a little love show."  
  
"Right," Sara replied. What was she going on about? Maybe there was a little truth to that statement, though.  
  
Their conversation was cut off when Sara pulled into the Mandalay Bay parking lot. There were police cars everywhere. Sara got her field kit out, nodded to the policeman, and headed up the elevator to room three-hundred sixty-four. When they arrived at the room, they were greeted by a very mangled body of a woman lying in a pool of blood. She nodded to Brass who was standing by the scene. "I got it now." He left, leaving Sara and Hannah to their work.  
  
Hannah was staring at the body with a little bit of morbid curiosity and some sickness. This was the first real crime scene in the real world that Hannah had been to. This wasn't a cheap imitation for learning purposes. This was the real thing. Nevertheless, Hannah was careful not to disturb any of the possible evidence. Thankfully, she had learned enough to know how to handle this. Well, Sara told herself, if she didn't she would have never let her come in the first place. Besides, Hannah had just graduated with her degree.  
  
Sara opened her field kit and snapped on some gloves, then handed a pair to Hannah. She took them and put them on as well. "Hannah, you know how to dust for prints, right?" Sara asked her.  
  
"Yes," she replied.  
  
"Well, then take this," Sara said, handing Hannah some fingerprint powder and a brush, "and start doing the bathroom door handle over there. And please try to be extra careful, because this is a real crime scene. And if you screw up, it will be my neck on the line, not yours, and I don't think that'd help our friendship very much."  
  
"Okay. Got it," Hannah said. "I promise I'll do it right."  
  
"Good." Sara got her camera out and began to take pictures of the body. She took multiples from every angle. She put her camera down for a second to rest, but her cell phone rang. She looked at it and the caller ID said Grissom, Gil. She answered it.  
  
"Sidle."  
  
She expected to hear Grissom's voice, but all she heard was static. The reception was really bad. "I'll call you back in a second," she said into the receiver, then hung up.  
  
"Hannah?"  
  
"Yeah?" She said, looking up from the doorknob.  
  
"Is it okay if I leave you here for a second? The reception sucks in here."  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
"Okay." Sara walked past Hannah and out into the hallway. She punched in Grissom's phone number, and he picked up.  
  
"Grissom."  
  
"Sidle. What did you want?"  
  
"I just wanted to say--"  
  
But at that moment, a bloodcurling scream drowned out Grissom's voice. It was coming from room three-hundred sixty-four, the crime scene, where Hannah was.  
  
"HANNAH!" Sara screamed. She ran back in to the room and found Hannah, but not how she expected. Hannah was on the floor and lying in a pool of blood. Her own blood. There was a big black kitchen knife stuck in her chest and blood was streaming out of the wound.  
  
"HANNAH!" Sara said again, dropping to her knees. Up close she could see that she had more than one puncture, as if she had been stabbed more than once. She picked up Hannah's hand and a silent tear rolled down her face.  
  
Sara quickly ended the call to Grissom and through the static on her phone dialed 911. She informed the operator where she was and which room. The operator stated a ambulance would be there in less than five minutes.  
  
"Hannah, can you here me. Hannah?"  
  
Hannah spoke in a raspy voice. "He went. Out. The fire escape. And Sara?" "Yes?" She whispered. "Just. Give him. A. Chance." There was blood coming out of Hannah's mouth now, and she was struggling to keep her head up. "There's. Nothing wrong. With. Letting a little. Love show."  
  
"Hannah stay with me, don't give up, be strong, you can pull through this" Sara begged her cousin.  
  
"Sara," Hannah whispered.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Promise me."  
  
"Promise you what? Whatever it is I'll do it. Anything."  
  
"Don't be afraid of love.promise me.when you find love you won't run from it." "I promise Hannah. I promise you with all my heart."  
  
With this, Hannah's head fell onto the rug with a surprisingly loud clunk, and her hand went limp. Sara remained holding on to Hannah's limp hand. Tears were now rolling down her cheeks as if the Hoover Dam had suddenly broke. She would get that man if it killed her in the process. She would want justice for Hannah. 


End file.
